The present invention relates to therapeutic and cosmetic compositions for the treatment of cancer and skin including cancer diseases and/or precancerous stages such as those found in moles.
The treatment of cancer diseases and/or precancerous stages found in the skin or body is well documented, most of which relates around cutting out the infectious area and/or treating the area with radiation. Notwithstanding these well known and well defined treatments, there is always a continual need for additional treatment methods and products that can be used with such methods.